super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Amy Rose VS King Dedede
Description It’s hammer time like never before! Can you nail down the victor between this pink hedgehog and over-excessive penguin? Intro Wiz: The hammer, a tool used by mankind for millions of years to build and to fight. Boomstick: The hammer is the perfect tool for bashing your opponents skulls in. Wiz: Which is exactly what theses two animal hammer wielders are skilled in. Boomstick: Like Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog's obssessor. Wiz: And King Dedede, the guy who fails at clobberin' that there Kirby. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to determine who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Amy Wiz: When young Amy Rose first heard of the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, she became immediately obsessed. Boomstick: But while most rabid fangirls would stalk him online or build a shrine in their closet, Amy dialed her crazy up to eleven. Wiz: Well, determined to meet her hero face to face, Amy decided the best option was to... learn how to read tarot cards. Of course. Boomstick: Hey, the lady at the fair never let me down. Wiz: After lots of practice, one reading finally predicted she would meet the blue blur on the mysterious Little Planet. Boomstick: And she did meet him! Well, after she was kidnapped by the evil Dr. Eggman and used as bait to lure Sonic into a trap, but hey, first impressions aren't everything, right? Wiz: No, it doesn't. Anyway, meeting Sonic wasn't enough for Amy. Despite her young age and inexperience, she made it her personal mission to become a part of his Freedom Fighting crew. Boomstick: So Amy spent some time building a badass skill set to convince her hasty hedgehog hero she'd be a valuable team member, and girlfriend! Wiz: It actually wouldn't take long. By running after Sonic, her sheer will and determination let her reach the super speeds she needed to chase him down. Boomstick: That's terrifying. Wiz: Keep in mind, Sonic's casual speed sits at about 765 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's extra terrifying. Wiz: Tell me about it. Apparently she tapped into her "innate hedgehog speed gene", which is a thing. Where the hell they got this, I have no clue. I mean, have you seen real hedgehogs run? They're not all that fast. Boomstick: Apart from being quick on her feet, Amy can target specific enemies with a homing attack, charge up speed with Spin Dash, and even turn herself invisible. Wiz: Right, by concentrating her energy, Amy can somehow cloak her entire body from view. Boomstick: She's obsessive, fast, and can turn herself invisible. It's like the Sonic gods made the ultimate stalker. Wiz: Well, she still hasn't learned how to hide her shadow. Boomstick: That might be even scarier. But what really gives Amy an edge is her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer. Wiz: That's right, it can create a pink vortex to throw at Amy's enemies. She can also use the Piko Piko Hammer to double jump, or spin through the air like a helicopter, and if she loses it, she can somehow magically summon a new one out of thin air. Boomstick: Really think your moving on too fast from the whole tornado thing, Wiz. Tornadoes! From the hammer! ...Hamnado! Wiz: After all was said and done, Amy became good enough to join Sonic's squad, becoming a valuable member of the team. Boomstick: She's strong enough to match the power of a 25 foot tall metal machine, she dazed the Iron King, a guy who could take laser fire from an army, and once threw her hammer hundreds of feet into the air to knock Dr. Eggman's ship out of flight. Wiz: She's survived a one on one match against Knuckles, where she was crushed by a boulder over twice her size. Boomstick: And even more impressively, she once wiped out half of a robotic invading force, all on her own! Wiz: She may be powerful, but she still has some growing up to do. Boomstick: Amy is a...tween girl, she's pretty immature sometimes, rushing into action without thinking. Wiz: Like when she was mind controlled by Justin Beaver. Boomstick: Justin...Beaver... really? Wiz: Yep, he's a beaver who mind controls girls through the power of repetitive and uninspired music. Wiz: But the most important thing to take away from all of this, is that once Amy Rose sets her mind to something, she will get it done. No matter what. Amy: Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic, or you're gonna be sorry! Dedede Wiz: Kirby is one of the most powerful characters in video games, being able to defeat god like beings and.. Boomstick: Enrage a large fanbase! Wiz: But you'd be surprised on who battles him the most; spoiler alert, it's this guy. Boomstick: Wait, this fatass penguin is Kirby's main enemy? You can't be freaking serious! Wiz: He may look like a joke, but Dedede is Dede-definitely a more powerful than he seems. His weapon of choice is his hammer, which is a large hammer capable of destroying brick. He can perform the Hammer Swing, where he charges his hammer back and swings it upwards. Boomstick: He can also chuck his hammer and a new one will immediately appear next to him. He also stores a bomb in there as shown in his Smash 4 final smash. Wiz: He also carries a Gordo in his pocket, which he can use to punt at his enemies. He also carries around Waddle Dees, which does nothing, and Waddle Doos, which zap his enemy with an eye laser. Boomstick: He can also fire electricity from his hands, and he also has ninja stars from that one mini game no one played. Wiz: He also has Bombs in his jacket, which can bounce around and do damage after 5 seconds are up or if they touch a person. His ultimate ability is the Masked Dedede transformation, which comes to him when he puts on his mask. Boomstick: When he puts this baby on, he gains a new metallic hammer that fires missiles, shoots a flamethrower, and lets him spin around to create electricity. Oh, and one more thing, he can summon Dees, Doos and Gordos from the sky like Jesus. Wiz: Dedede has traded blows with Kirby, survived a planetary explosion, was able to keep up with Kirby's Warp Star and in the non-canon Subspace Emissary, he alongside Luigi and Ness basically saved the world. Boomstick: However, Dedede is very clumsy and while he's not an idiot, he's not that smart either. Also, his giant stature makes him an easy target. But despite these flaws there's a reason why he's the King of the Show. Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! Pre Battle Wiz: All right! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Results